


A Dance Beneath the Stars

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	A Dance Beneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



Jean-Luc lead Beverly into the holo-suite, having personally checked the suite's maintenance logs, and let her take in the luxuriant night sky he had programmed over a Scottish vale. As the doors sealed, a light blend of classical music began to play, and Jean-Luc took her by the hand, leading her to the flagstone courtyard in the middle of the scenery.

"Jean-Luc!" she cooed at him, and he smiled as he shifted his hold on her to a proper dancing one. 

"For our anniversary, a dance beneath the stars of your homeland," he told her with all of his love for her in the forefront of his voice and face.

"It is beautiful," she breathed, letting him lead. "What took us so long to finally make this real?"

"Duty on one hand, memory on another," he offered as an explanation.

"And sheer stubbornness on both our parts?" she challenged. 

He laughed at that, nodding, but the music swirled to something more intimate, and he pressed closer. By the end of this dance, she was kissing him, reminding him all over again of how lucky he was.

"I hope you programmed a cabin."

He could only agree, feeling their shared desires.


End file.
